Amor prohibido
by danitha77
Summary: lenka a estado enamorada desde pequeña de su primo rinto, pero nunca a tenido la oportunidad de que el le mirase con otros ojos hasta el cumpleaños de la madre de rinto. solo un beso puede decir mucho y cambiar muchas relaciones, mas cuando es entre familia.


Capitulo 1

¿enamorarse? ¿que son aquellas palabras? , en el pasado había estado ilusionada muchas veces ... pero había una persona

que siempre cautivo mi corazón, aquellas manos, aquellos ojos tan puros, cuando solíamos jugar, el siempre fue amable

conmigo pero la realidad de las cosas es que era un amor que jamas podrá ser correspondido. recuerdo cuando salia con el

solía hacerme una pregunta ¿que pensaras las personas cuando nos ven juntos? ¿pensaran que somos novios? ¿nos veremos

bien juntos? pero pese pasaba el tiempo me resignaba a que solo era un cruel sueño lejano... tan lejano que era imposible si

quiera poder llegar a rozar un poco de aquella nube esponjosa que lo arrebataba de mis manos. la cruel realidad, mi corazón

siempre pertenecería a mi querido primo... rinto kagamine.

mi nombre es lenka kagamine, tengo 16 años, mi cabello es rubio, mis ojos castaño claro... digamos que no soy una persona

que se desenvuelva en el ámbito social pues mi timidez me gana...pero el siempre ha estado hay para mi.

-hey, lenka -le vi acercarse sonriendo para mi a lo lejos, se sentía tan lindo cuando mi nombre salia de aquellos labios

-d..dime rinto -dice un poco sonrojada por lo que hace poco había cruzado por mi mente

- ¿sucede algo? -enarco una ceja mientras me miraba con preocupación

-n..no, na..nada -dice moviendo mis manos a ambos lados para que este supiera que nada pasaba -por...que lo preguntas ?

-pues estas bastante roja, no estarás enferma - no vi venir lo que paso después de esas palabras. rinto había posado sus labios

en mi frente para poder calcular mi temperatura, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar a mil por horas o quizás mas, mi nerviosismo

se hizo mas grande cuando mi rostro se tiño de rojo pues podía sentir mis mejillas arder

-e..etto... rinto -dice con voz baja- me...me gus...digo...buscabas para algo -dije retrocediendo

-solo pasar un rato contigo -sonrió - por cierto, creo que tienes un poco de temperatura

-eeh! quieres pasar conmigo -dije sonrojada

- ¿por que no, tengo derecho de pasar con mi prima no lo crees? -me miro con un tono pícaro en su mirada

-bueno supongo -sonrió pues eso me ponía realmente contenta

-bien, con su permiso srta -dijo tomando mi mano en el acto- entonces iremos a comprar algo a la cafetería por que hoy no iremos a clases

-eeeeeeh! -dije sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir y mas por mi sorpresa al ser tomada de la mano por este como si fuéramos novios -e..etto... rinto-kun

- es que no quieres salir conmigo? -pregunto un poco decepcionado

-n..no es eso, es solo que me llevas así de la mano y pues...

-te molesta?

-n..no es eso -digo moviendo mi cabeza para todos lados -m..me gusta, pero podrían malinterpretar las cosas

-¿en que sentido? -sonríe divertido, pareciera como si realmente disfrutara de mi nerviosismo

-pues podrían pensar que tu y yo...

-¿salimos? -dice mirándome sensualmente - no me importa que piensen eso, me sentiría orgulloso que pensaran que tengo a la chica mas linda de la escuela -mi corazon dio un salto enorme, tanto que pensé que escaparía de mi garganta y saldría corriendo a quien sabe donde

-no digas eso... somos...primos -dije totalmente roja, entonces fue cuando sentí aquellas mirada ... muchas chicas, me miraban con odio. siempre e sentido esas miradas pues era obvio, rinto, era uno de los populares de la escuela, la mayor parte estaba rodeado de chicas por lo que nunca podía acercarme a el, pero el siempre venia a mi ¿por que? no sabría decirlo, siempre hemos sido como hermanos aunque el ya tenia a hermanos ...rin y len, mis primos menores los cuales eran gemelos -rinto-kun, ¿no deberías pedirle a alguien mas que te acompañe?

-no quiero, debe ser contigo así que cierra la boca y mueve tu trasero... quiero llevarte a un lugar m-h..hai -digo mirándole fijamente y dejándome guiar por este olvidando todas las miradas

pasamos a la cafetería por algunos panes y bananas, si, rinto amaba las bananas despues de todo era su fruta favorita. nos encaminamos por un tipo de sendero, realmente estaba preocupada ¿a donde es que me llevaría? mi corazon maquinaba ideas pero ninguna era cuerda.

-etto... rinto ¿donde vamos?

-falta poco, solo quiero pasar el rato contigo lenka. usualmente, tengo a esas chicas molestas encima de mi por lo que no puedo siquiera hablar contigo. así que, por favor, solo unos momentos ¿vale? solo déjame estar un momento a tu lado.

-hai -susurre

-bien, aquí estamos -sonrió mirándome maravillado - ¿que te parece? es lindo, verdad

-h..hai -dije sorprendida al ver el lugar al que me había llevado, era un claro... habían muchas flores silvestres y en el centro un árbol enorme, diría que había tardado mileños en crecer tan fuerte y hermoso -esta hermoso ¿como es que encontraste este lugar?

-pues -rasca su nuca- un día estaba muy molesto de que esas tipas me molestaran y pensé en venir a la montaña a practicar y descansar un rato, entonces di con este claro y pensé "wooh a lenka le encantara verlo" y por eso te e traído -sonrió tomándome de la mano- ven, sentémonos a comer.

-claro rinto, muchas gracias -bese su mejilla y me senté junto a el para probar bocado, conversamos por mucho tiempo...como le extraño cada ves que no estamos cerca, su voz, su aroma...sus manos tocando las mías. mis ojos se sintieron pesados, tenia bastante sueño y rinto también, pues se había quedado dormido en mis piernas mientras yo acariciaba su cabello... si el no fuera mi primo, si tan solo no tuviésemos algún tipo de relación mas que amistad ¿quizás, le hubiese dicho lo que siento? no, era imposible que alguien como el se fijase si quiera un poco en mi. por fin sucumbí al tentador sueño...

-dream-

-¿que tal te ha ido con la chica que te gusta, rinto? -le pregunte tiernamente con cierta opresión el el pecho

-mmhh... digamos que no muy bien, no soy muy bueno con las chicas -suspiro

-¿de que hablas? -pregunte desconcertada

-pues no soy del todo guapo y tampoco se como hablarles

-fruncí el ceño -eso no es cierto, eres muy guapo. ellas estan todas ciegas

-¿por que lo dices?

-p..pues... por que tu eres el chico mas guapo del mundo -sonrei- si yo no fuera tu prima, me esforzaria por que me miraras. daria cualquier cosa por que te fijaras en mi

-gracias lenka -acaricio mi cabello - te quiero mucho

-yo tambien a ti, rinto -sonrei

-dream-

-rinto...

-lenka, despierta -sentía que alguien me llamaba

-mmhh... ¿rinto? -rasgue mis ojos aun somnolientos

-ya es tarde, nos hemos quedado dormidos ¿vamos? te acompañare a casa... mañana esta de cumpleaños mi madre, asi que espero verte en casa

-es cierto, mi madrina esta de cumpleaños -dice levantándose

-emm... lenka ¿te gusta alguna persona´?

-mi corazon latió al escuchar esa pregunta -eh! por que eso

-sonríe- pues curiosidad

-mmh... no, realmente no me interesa nadie

-¿sera que te gusto yo? -dijo en tono de burla, mi corazon se congelo y mi rostro se tiño de carmesí

-c..claro que no baka! -grite - por que me gustarías tu, eres mi primo

-lo se, mmhh... mikuo ha preguntado por ti -dice por fin

-mikuo? el príncipe de la escuela -enarco una ceja- por que preguntaría el por mi

-suspira- como podría saberlo... a ya se... sera por que le gustas? -dijo un poco sarcástico

-como podría gustarle yo -mire hacia abajo- el es el príncipe, yo... jamas podría tener nada que ver con el

-entonces, te gusta?

-le mire fijamente -mmhh... si, supongo- dije restandole importancia

-tch... bueno le comentare. creo que es mejor que nos vamos -dijo caminando delante de mi ¿se abría enojado? ¿por que se comportaba de esa forma?

llegamos a casa a las ocho de la noche, mis padres estaban molestos por la tardansa pero como me encontraba con rinto lo dejaron pasar.

-bueno, creo que me voy... ya te e traído sana y salva -dijo sin mirarme

-gracias rinto, nos vemos mañana -sonreí para tratar de aliviar su enojo

-como sea, nos vemos -dijo acercando sus labios para despedirse, pero su trayectoria no apuntaba a mi mejilla, si no, a mis labios por lo que quede paralizada esperando sentir su toque, pero se detuvo - lenka, nos vemos. -después de eso solo beso mi frente y se marcho. salí corriendo a mi habitación metiéndome bajo las sabanas shokeada aun pues realmente había pensado que este le besaría -rinto, baka... -dijo cubriéndose con la manta imaginando las diversas razones por la que rinto se hubiese molestado antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormir.


End file.
